War
by DaHaloChick
Summary: The members of the 8th Division can only be spectators to the war that Kyouraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao wage against each other. Still, is their neverending battle all that it seems?


_**War**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Bleach belongs to all who own and create it, not me!

I was at work one day when I got this idea, and suddenly realized how much I LOVE these two. So, this is my tribute to them! PLEASE review, its always appreciated!

-

The shinigami of the 8th Division had seen many scary battle scenes in their time as warriors, but no battle was quite as scary as the ones that occurred between their Captain and Lieutenant.

Several of the men cringed as they heard a loud male grunt, no doubt coming from Shunsui, followed by Nanao's feminine yelp and a large crash. The crowd around the Captain's quarters grew as the sounds rang out.

"Yikes," one of the fighters exclaimed. "It must be really bad this time!"

"SHUNSUI!" A group of the men jumped back in shock as another loud crash and then a thump was heard.

"Holy shit!" another division member said, "She sounds really pissed! I wonder what he did this time?"

His friend standing next to him huffed. "Please. You _know_ what he did! He probably hit on her, or groped her, the usual stuff!" He looked up in thought. "Still, I wonder _exactly_ what he did to make Lieutenant Ise so angry…"

A female member stopped in place next to the previous man, shaking her head. Another crash came, along with grunting and heavy panting, signifying just how vehemently the two were going at it. She made a pained face at the sound of a long, deep moan came from Shunsui. "I'm not so sure we really _want_ to know. Lieutenant Ise is usually pretty…tactful when it comes to the Captain's advances. For her to lose control like that…" She actually shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, do you hear that?" one of the younger fighters asked. The group quieted, and slowly but surely the sound of growling was coming from the room in front of them.

"God damn it all, Shunsui!!"

A masculine chuckle followed. "Ah, Nanao-chan…"

All was suddenly quiet. The squad members looked at each other, signaling the question of what exactly had ended their fight so suddenly. They stayed quiet for several minutes, unsure of what to do next until the door flew open, making the bulk of the fighters stand to attention.

Nanao emerged, fixing the placement of her glasses on her face. Her expression was a hard, set one, normal for her after the battles that made up the war between her and her Captain. She looked around at all of the fighters, raising a curious eyebrow. Several of them began to sweat, nervous about what punishment they may face for listening in on their argument.

She was about to open her mouth to ask exactly why they were all standing there when she let out an uncharacteristic squeak. The members of the 8th Division gasped as Shunsui came up from behind and firmly patted his Lieutenant's behind.

Nanao growled, her fingers balling into fists. "Shunsui…not. In. Public."

He grinned, pulling his straw hat gently down over his eyes. "So sorry, Nanao-chan."

The squad members watched with wide eyes, shocked at the implications of their actions as Nanao walked off towards her own quarters.

"Um…what exactly happened in there, Captain Kyouraku?" one of the bolder fighters inquired.

Shunsui lifted his hat, eyeing him with a smile. "Nothing. We were just…talking is all. You know how it normally goes between us."

Nanao stopped in her tracks. The squad members that were still in front of her backed away as a grin screaming of revenge spread on her face.

"Oh, that reminds me, _Captain._ As for our conversation…" She turned her head and they locked eyes, deadly serious for the briefest of moments. "I love you too."

She continued her travel to her room without another word. The rest of the members turned to their Captain, who was eyeing his right hand woman's retreating form with slightly widened eyes. Slowly, laughter broke out in the squad, and several of the members began chiding their leader as he bathed in his own embarrassment.

Still, he wore a smile on his face. He had won their battle just before, and now, she had won this battle. Still, their war was not over. That was a good thing, he mused, as it would be far too boring if it were any other way.

-

ConCrit and reviews are welcome!! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know if you liked it, I might get inspired to write more Bleach stuff!


End file.
